


Untitled Goose Moves into Untitled Town in Animal Crossing

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animal Crossing Fusion, Animal Crossing References, Gen, Quote: Honk (Untitled Goose Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: A goose moves into Untitled Town. There's nothing strange about that, is there? But this is no ordinary goose villager...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Untitled Goose Moves into Untitled Town in Animal Crossing

At first Villager didn’t notice it. It just seemed like another animal had moved into Untitled Town. He had been quite distracted, after all, He had just been gone for one day, and not only found that his best friend Julian the unicorn had packed up all his belongings into boxes, but also that Gaston, a mean-spirited obnoxious rabbit had decided to set up his house IN THE MIDDLE OF THE PATH THAT HE’D SPENT HOURS DESIGNING AND CAREFULLY PLACING. So, naturally Villager spent the entire day chasing Gaston, whacking him with a net and sending him angry letters in the hope that he’d change his mind and move his house anywhere but Untitled Town. However, it was only after Villager had sent his tenth hate-filled letter did he notice something was amiss. On his way back towards Gaston’s poorly-placed house, he spotted a rare, yet dangerous tarantula.

“Wow, I can’t wait to catch it and add it to the museum!” whispered Villager, slowly creeping towards the giant spider with his net ready. However, as soon as he pounced, he realised that there was a slight problem: there was a massive gaping hole in his net, as though someone had taken a bite out of it. Naturally, the tarantula did not take well to a giant hoop crashing around it and leapt through it, attacking Villager with its tiny fangs. Villager fell to the ground, momentarily dazed. After resting for a few minutes, Villager decided to try fishing. He had hundreds of thousands of bells left to pay off on his house, and fishing was an effective way to raise funds. However, Villager discovered that his fishing rod was no more than a stick as he noticed that someone had cut… or bitten off the line and sinker.

“Huh, that’s strange,” mumbled Villager. He rummaged around in his pockets in the hope that perhaps he had a spare rod. There was a grand piano… a UFO… some perfect apples… a conch shell… but no fishing rod. There was however, the oh-so evasive coelacanth fish, which he had kept in his pockets for several weeks with the intention of donating it. Deciding that it’d be best to deal with it now in case he forgot and sold it, Villager headed towards the museum. However, he was greeted with utter chaos as Blathers the owl was running around in circles, screeching as he tried to avoid several insects.

“Villager, this is terrible!” he screamed. “Someone has vandalised our museum! I swear I only closed my eyes for a minute! But the bugs are loose, and I heard a very loud crashing sound…”

Sure enough, the damage to the museum was incomprehensible. Every single fish tank had been smashed, and the donated fish were flopping around helplessly amongst the shattered glass. Not a single insect remained in the intended enclosure: instead they were all buzzing around in the lobby or outside. The fossils that Villager had ever so carefully dug up lay in piles of broken bones and dust. And the single painting that Villager had managed to track down, the Mona Lisa, had a goose-shaped hole in it. And yet Villager was unable to put the pieces together. Feeling disheartened that all his hard work had been destroyed, he decided to pay Julian a visit. But when Villager entered his house, he was surrounded by torn boxes, with various star-patterned clothing strewn all around the house.

“Oh hey, glitter,” sighed Julian, sitting on top of the one undamaged box. “I’m sorry, I’m just not feeling that fabulous today, glitter. I know I said that I’d consider staying, but I’m not sure I can, I wandered out to send out a few more farewell letters, and when I got back, my house was destroyed. I’m not sure that I can live in a village where I don’t feel safe, glitter.”

Villager was gobsmacked. Up until now, everyone, no matter how strange they seemed, had been able to live in harmony. In fact, anyone was allowed to enter any house, with no questions asked. All they had to do was knock. But someone had breached that trust, and, off all the animals, decided to target Julian.

“Please don’t leave!” exclaimed Villager. That was all he could say. And with that, he left the house and began to run towards Tom Nook’s shop to sell some turnips. Word in the village was that he was paying top bell today. Initially, he’d intended on spending the bells to pay off his loan, or perhaps to buy that ridiculously expensive crown. But things were different now. His friend Julian needed all the help he could get.

But all of a sudden, Villager stopped in his tracks. He took a second to observe the town and realised that the damage was much worse than he’d feared: parts of the paths had been torn up, the flowers had all been destroyed, some trees had been cut down, and someone had taken all of the fruit, even the rare ones that Villager had travelled to other towns to obtain. But that wasn’t all: standing in front of the Town Hall was Bob the cat, who was staring at a huge pile of turnips with a worried expression.

“Hi Villager, pthhpth,” said Bob. “It’s bad, really bad, pthhpth. Someone stole everyone’s turnips and threw them into a pile. And look, they took a bite out of some of them, pthhpth! I know it’s tempting to eat food, but it’s wrong to take from others, pthhpth. And I can’t remember how many turnips I had.”

Villager’s heart sank as he realised that he too was missing his turnips. How many had he bought? Who on earth remembered that kind of thing?

“But I was going to sell my turnips to Tom Nook!” protested Villager. “Julian needs all the help he can get, so I need bells to-"

“Forget it.”

The two looked up and saw that Tom Nook had his stubby little arms outstretched, trying to reach several pieces of furniture, tools and other oddments that were bobbing up and down in the river. Tom Nook continued, not even looking up.

“Someone broke into my shop and raided the place. All of my stock has been thrown into the river and is on its way out to sea. And once the sea claims it, even Gulliver can’t help. So I’m in no form to be buying turnips off you, thank you very much.”

Something was very wrong with Untitled Town. And it gave Villager goose bumps. And unless he could figure out who was causing all of this trouble, it’d would just end up being a wild goose chase. And it wasn’t like he could rely on the police to do anything: the only thing they did was give out other people’s lost items for free to those who bothered visiting them. Feeling determined, Villager pulled out his map.

He’d been so distracted by Gaston and his stupid house that he’d failed to notice that there had been another addition to Untitled Town. Just beside the beach was a picnic blanket that had certainly not been there before. Villager closed the map and began running as fast as his little legs would carry him. And when he got there, his jaw hit the floor.

There, on the picnic blanket, was all the town’s fruit, all the shells, all the lost items, all the freebies from the dump and all the rare Nintendo items that Villager had spent so long collecting. And beside the mountain of treasure was a goose. Villager gingerly approached it.

“Honk,” said the goose.

At first, Villager assumed that honk was this animal’s phrase. Each animal had their own unique phrase after all. But Villager quickly realised that that was all the creature could say. This was no ordinary resident of Untitled Town: not only could it not speak, but also it wasn’t wearing any items of clothing.

“Beast, begone from my town!” yelled Villager, all his anger coming out at once. “You’ve destroyed everything I’ve worked so hard for. And you’ve taken up the tenth and final slot here while Ankha the cat, my final dreamy, is visiting the campsite. I will not have you ruin this for me. Now LEAVE!”

The goose let out and angry hiss, flapping its wings in a threatening manner. Villager took a swipe at it with his broken net, but the goose grabbed the net with its beak and whacked Villager in the head with the handle, snapping it in half. And that was enough for Villager. His net was destroyed, but he had one more trick up his sleeve. More so he had one more trick in his pocket. With an evil glint in his eye. Villager pulled the axe from his pocket and, giving no warning, took an almighty swing at the goose.

Once again, the goose hissed, leaping back to avoid the axe. Never before had it been met with such violence. And this was a game intended for everyone. With one final honk, the goose waddled away and began swimming away into the sea. There wasn’t much left it could do to wreak havoc upon this town. Its skills of causing utter chaos would be much more useful elsewhere.

And where did the goose go, might you ask? Well, have you ever noticed the limitations of the map in Animal Crossing? It cuts off at the beach, not really showing much of the sea. Let’s just say you’re closer to other towns than you realise. And when was the last time you played? Are you flowers dead, and your town covered in weeds? Are there cockroaches covering every surface of your house? Has it been so long that your animal companions have forgotten your name? Well, all of these things may end up seeming insignificant because YOUR TOWN MAY BE NEXT!!!

C-C-CAE

C-AEC---


End file.
